


卡亨/他是猫

by sugarvolcano



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:15:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29779494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarvolcano/pseuds/sugarvolcano
Summary: 变成猫猫被爆炒
Relationships: Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	卡亨/他是猫

前一天晚上黄冠亨的公司吃团年饭，一群年纪相仿的人吃到后面就完全放了开来，红葡萄酒白葡萄酒精酿啤酒混着来，逮着一个就是一阵吉祥话，然后‘砰’地一声愉快地碰杯，玻璃杯里很快又清空了。喝到临近深夜，有精力的人还唠叨着要转场，秉持着养生作息的黄冠亨摆摆手，从裤兜里摸出手机来给黄旭熙打电话。

“Hendery你真的不去吗？”

同事还在劝他，电话‘嘟嘟’响了两声之后已经被飞速接起，Lucas和他打招呼的声音和同事的声音无缝重叠，让已经半醉了的黄冠亨感觉头又更晕了。

“我不去啦，我叫人来接我。”

“亨仔你喝酒了吗？人在哪里？”电话那边传来一些细碎的金属碰撞的声音，应该是他在拿钥匙。

黄冠亨今晚喝得确实有点多，看店家的招牌都带重影的，支支吾吾说不出来。旁边的同事看不下去，小小声提醒他，才顺利把他的定位告诉了黄旭熙。

“你在那乖乖等我，我马上就到。”

“嗯嗯，我等你。”

黄冠亨乖乖点头，想到黄旭熙看不到又才出声，听起来乖得像以前还在一起上高中的时候。黄旭熙想到这么乖的小孩站在路边吹风，挂了电话一脚油门踩到80码，风驰电掣地去接人去了。

路虎的大灯闪了几下，晃得黄冠亨抬起手来挡了下眼睛，放下手来他才看到一个一米八多的大高个从驾驶座上下来，穿一身黑风衣气势凌人，因为没表情而显得有点凶的脸帅得让人腿软，黄冠亨又咧开个温软的笑，小跑两步走到黄旭熙身边。

“喝了很多？”

黄旭熙像只大狗一样，低头去闻黄冠亨的耳畔和颈窝。旁边还有几个也在等车的同事，看他们亲亲密密的互动，心下也猜到大概来人就是黄冠亨藏了许久的伴侣。

“大家还在看呢。”

他还没来得及安抚大狗狗的头毛，旁边已经有同事在八卦地问，“这是谁啊？Hendery不介绍一下吗？”

有点喝醉了的Hendery直接揽上黄旭熙的腰，头靠在对方肩膀上蹭两下，“是我的专属大狗狗哦！”

倒是把黄旭熙给惊了一下。黄冠亨向来比较害羞，虽然两个人独处的时候撒娇之类的并不少见，但在大家面前这样亲密的举动也是真的不多。

“亨仔他喝醉了，我就先带他回去了。下次有机会再和大家吃饭。”

他还在把黄冠亨扶上车，隐隐约约听到Hendery的女同事在小声又激动地说话“你听到没有啊，他叫他亨仔诶，听起来好宠啊！”“而且他也好帅！虽然Hendery也很帅，但他俩的风格也是真的不一样！”

黄冠亨看起来喝得真的不少，等黄旭熙绕回到驾驶座上扣着安全带的时候，他仿佛已经要进入梦乡，一双大眼睛迷蒙着看黄旭熙，一瞬间让黄旭熙下身精神不少。

“我们回家吧！”

喝醉了的黄冠亨振臂高呼，要不是黄旭熙刚已经给他扣好了安全带，他怕是这会儿已经摇蹿到天窗上去。活泼起来的黄冠亨格外招人疼，黄旭熙憋了很久，还是没忍住俯身过去给了他一个简单又温柔的亲吻。

“好，我们回家。”

黄旭熙和黄冠亨认识十几年，从一起散发臭汗味的高中到现在一个两个已经成为公司里的中坚力量，和他一起经历过了很多事情，但仔细想想好像还真没见过Hendery喝醉的样子。更何况开车回家这一路上黄冠亨好像已经睡着了，整个人漂亮得像一个人偶，连黄旭熙停车抱起他进电梯回家都只是小小地哼唧了几声，又揽着Lucas的脖子昏昏睡去。

所以他本来以为他的乖亨仔喝醉了也是个可人儿，没想到刚把人抱进浴缸里开始放水，情况开始变得不可控制起来。

黄旭熙转过头去给他拿睡衣的短短两分钟，黄冠亨已经把身上的衣服扒得一干二净，哆嗦着身子缩到马桶盖上，整个人散发着警戒的状态。

“亨仔？快点过来洗澡啦，洗完澡舒舒服服去睡觉呀。”

黄冠亨见到他，光着身子就抱上来，比他略小的脚先是踩在他的脚背上，后来干脆搂着他的脖子把腿盘上了他的腰，整个人缩进他的怀里。蓬松的头发蹭在黄旭熙的下巴上，一下一下的像是小猫在贴他。

“亨仔今天怎么这么像猫啊？”

虽然黄冠亨还散发着一身酒气，但黄旭熙照样喜欢得紧，一只胳膊搂着他的身子以防他掉下去，另一只手轻柔地抚着他的后脑勺，语气里不自觉地带上十足十的宠溺。

没想到怀里的人突然把他本来就大的眼睛瞪得更大了，语气里带上了些不可思议，又凑到黄旭熙的耳边小小声地说，“你怎么知道我是猫啊？”

两个人大眼瞪大眼，黄旭熙不知道这是黄冠亨的真话还是他在发酒疯，手上还是安抚着他，试图带他去先洗个澡。

“我觉得亨仔就很像我的猫啊，我是亨仔的金毛狗。”

猫怕水，黄冠亨现在看着一浴缸的热水也连连后退，试图把自己整个人缩进黄旭熙的怀里躲过洗澡这一劫。黄旭熙看着他这面对水的反应，开始怀疑他说的是真话的可能性有多大。

“Lucas你陪我一起洗吧？我害怕...”

黄冠亨越说越小声，最后几个字直接几乎消音，全靠黄旭熙和他这么多年的情谊意会出来。大金毛很无奈，扯过一条浴巾铺在马桶盖上，先把黄冠亨放上去，又把自己也脱了个干干净净，抱着他一起坐进了浴缸里。

“亨仔还要洗头吗？”

黄冠亨愣了几秒，肯定地点点头，等着黄旭熙给他小心翼翼地涂洗发露再搓出一头泡泡。黄旭熙的手又大，两只手一块从后颈按摩到头顶，按得黄冠亨直接缩着脖子眯起了眼，俨然一副很享受的样子，就差发出呼噜噜的声音了。

冲水的时候黄旭熙捂着他的眼睛和耳朵，怕有水漏进去。黄冠亨闭着眼也不安分，在黄旭熙的手里扭来扭去的，像极了洗澡的时候不肯配合的猫。

“亨仔坐过来。”

买房子的时候两个人已经谈了好多年了，因为以前租的房子太小，没有地方放浴缸而无法舒服地洗鸳鸯浴的遗憾也在订了一个超大的按摩浴缸之后得到了解决。黄旭熙伸手把人抱到了自己身上，开始给他涂沐浴露，把身上的酒味都洗洗干净。

偏偏黄冠亨今晚是绝对不知道安分两个字怎么写了，明明屁股后面就挨着黄旭熙的性器，还是浑身不安分地扭了没完，没一会儿就让它成功起立，硌着了自己。

“Lucas，你硌到我了。”

黄旭熙仰天长叹，想问这到底是什么考验。黄冠亨身上沾满了橘子味的沐浴露，整个人仿佛刚从充满阳光的加州海岸回来，带着点乖巧气息张嘴说出这样可以称为勾引的话，甚至不顾黄旭熙呆愣在那，侧过身来开始亲吻他，引得他下身愈发精神。

大手捏上他的下巴，黄旭熙几乎把对方整个人又重新换成了面对面的姿势，在一池氤氲的热水里气势压人地吻他。舌头纠缠在一起，又把黄冠亨的软舌给推进去，不留余地地扫荡过一列贝齿，吻得黄冠亨几乎没有招架之力，来不及吞咽的口水顺着下巴滴下去，转眼又被卷散在水流里。

“嗯…”

黄冠亨不满地哼哼，用猫猫拳打了几下黄旭熙的肩头才给自己换来一些喘息的空间。他一直没学会接吻的时候换气，偏偏对象曾经还是个体育生，肺活量好得吓死人，每每热吻的时候自己都会被吻到喘不过气，只能用小拳拳换来一些空间。

黄旭熙放过被他吻到红肿的嘴唇，把人抱在自己大腿上，一颗毛茸茸的脑袋往下游走，在黄冠亨的胸前停留，卷着他的乳头又舔又咬的，像没断奶的小孩。大手固定在黄冠亨的后脖颈上，随着自己的舔吻一下一下地揉捏着，没一会儿就听到黄冠亨又在奶声奶气地打呼噜。

“亨仔你真的是猫吗？”

“真的啊…”

尾音又变得虚无，因为黄旭熙已经腾出一只手来在他的尾椎那里轻轻抚摸着。他们做过太多次了，对彼此的敏感带一清二楚，今晚黄冠亨还一直说自己是猫，更加给了他刺激这里的可乘之机。

“亨仔是猫的话，这里不是应该有尾巴吗？”

黄旭熙实在很会，摸得黄冠亨情动不已，浑身上下都散发着热气，忍不住揪着黄旭熙的头发就往他身上蹭。但他今晚喝得真的有点多，也没怎么勃起，被吊着才更难受。

“我…我想睡觉了…我好累…”

黄旭熙其实没有真想折腾他，两只手老老实实回到正途上，把黄冠亨抱起来冲得干干净净清清爽爽。把人抱在怀里在给他穿着睡衣呢，耳边扑来带着热意的呼吸，仔细听还有一点点的小呼噜声。黄旭熙把他的头扶起来一看，原来已经睡着了。

“还说自己是小猫，我看你是小猪还差不多。”

黄旭熙点了点他的鼻子，把人抱回了床上，给人妥妥实实地塞进被窝里。本身已经入睡了的黄冠亨吸了吸鼻子，整个人不由自主地跟着黄旭熙的味道走，手指还不自觉地勾住了黄旭熙的衣袖。

“乖啦，我冲个澡马上就来。”

可怜黄旭熙，醉汉被撩拨了也还没什么反应，他这一柱擎天的，开着浴霸冲冷水都给他冻得一身鸡皮疙瘩。

好不容易平复了下激动的心情，黄旭熙熄了灯，也跟着躺进被窝里。身旁的人翻了个身，刚好躺进他的怀抱里。小细胳膊搭上了他的腰，像抱一个玩偶一样搂着黄旭熙。

“乖乖，晚安～”

黄旭熙轻柔地落下一个吻，也搂着他安心地睡去。

第二天两个人一觉睡到三杆头，还是没喝酒的黄旭熙先醒。他也睁不开眼，只觉得有什么东西一阵一阵地在他下巴那蹭动着。毛茸茸，有温度，还挺有灵性。

“亨仔你醒啦？”

他只当是黄冠亨睡醒了跟他撒娇，习惯性地开口询问。没想到一低头，看见一对从黄冠亨头发里冒出来的耳朵。

黄冠亨也被他那一句问话给吵醒，尾巴从被窝里冒了出来，两只大眼睛睁开来看他，是猫类才有的瞳孔颜色。

“你真的是猫？？？”

黄冠亨狡黠一笑。

“那为什么之前我从来都没见过你的猫本体？”

黄冠亨使了点劲，整个人趴到了黄旭熙的身上，柔软的尾巴卷上了黄旭熙的手臂，蹭得他皮肤痒痒的。黄冠亨的手指在他的下巴和锁骨上摸摸点点的，像在弹钢琴一样。

“因为我只有喝醉的时候才会控制不住自己的耳朵和尾巴啊，你记不记得大学的时候有一次我喝了点酒，马上就说要回家了。”

“原来你是怕喝醉，那你那天还和我说你是不舒服，又不肯让我照顾你，搞得我很紧张。”

“哎呀~”

黄冠亨又耍赖皮，捂住了黄旭熙的嘴，让他不要再用陈年往事来教育自己。没想到掌心突然传来一阵湿润的触感，黄冠亨抬起眼，和黄旭熙的眼神正好对上。

感觉有点危险。

黄冠亨还来不及躺回床上，已经被人往上抱了点，呼吸被夺走，黄旭熙一点点地吻得越来越深入，亲得黄冠亨忍不住往后躲，身后的蝴蝶骨又被黄旭熙摩挲着控制住，让他躲闪不了，只能被乖乖亲到喘不过气。

“亨仔记不记得我们昨晚有什么没做完的事？”

黄旭熙坏笑着提醒他，果不其然，片刻之后就看到黄冠亨本来已经绯红的脸色更红了一些，刚刚那个深吻亲得他生理眼泪都出来了，眼睛里波光粼粼的，引得人更想把他按在身下好好疼爱。

大手摸进了黄冠亨的裤子里，带有薄茧的手指摸在他长出尾巴的尾椎骨上，又顺着他的毛发好好捋了一番，摸得黄冠亨感觉有一股酥酥麻麻的电流从尾椎骨一路蹿到他的后脑勺，一个没忍住嘴里便漏出几句呻吟。

“Lucas...别摸那里...”

“哪里？这里吗？”

黄旭熙在床上就是很多坏心眼的，嘴上还啄吻着黄冠亨的耳垂、脖子，留下一片湿漉漉的印记，手上又逆着毛发撸回来，伸手下去好好揉捏了一番黄冠亨的翘臀，再伸下去在黄冠亨的穴口处打转。

“呜...很痛...”

可能因为黄冠亨不过是只小猫，他的后穴总是很紧，即使黄旭熙和他做过很多次了，每次开始拓张的时候也会忍不住发出低泣，让黄旭熙感觉自己是做了很过分的事。

“乖啊，抬起头来我亲亲你。”

这种时候的黄冠亨总是最听话的，他又往上挪了一点，可以很没有负担地和黄旭熙亲吻。对于他来说，亲吻是最好的止痛药，可以让他更好地松弛下来，后穴也会更放松。黄旭熙摸过一支润滑剂，还很贴心地在掌心先捂热了再涂抹到他的穴口。

“呜...你慢一点...嗯！别碰那里...”

黄旭熙手本来就大，手指也长，对黄冠亨的身体又太过熟悉，伸进一只手指去就摸上了黄冠亨的敏感点，在敏感点上按按揉揉的，让黄冠亨的身体里能多分泌些液体出来。过了一会儿又伸一根手指进去，异物进入的酸胀感让黄冠亨又开始搂着黄旭熙的肩膀哼哼唧唧，前面的性器也硬挺起来，和黄旭熙的蹭在一起。

后穴里慢慢有了些水声，咕啾咕啾的，听得黄冠亨脸更红了，整个人像正当花期的玫瑰一样，散发出一种糜烂的艳丽感。他的舌头也变得像猫，舌头上有些倒刺，舔在黄旭熙的下颌线上也让他一阵哆嗦，底下的性器居然又硬了几分，也憋得他有点难受。

“我要进去咯？”

黄冠亨把身子撑起来，抬起屁股在黄旭熙的性器上恶作剧似地蹭动几下，在黄旭熙发狠操进去前自己先吞吃了大半，剩下的小半截在黄旭熙掐住他的腰之后一鼓作气按到底，满满当当的契合让两个人都低叹一声。黄冠亨身后的尾巴看起来倒是很兴奋，有一搭没一搭地拍在黄旭熙的大腿上，和之前的性爱相比倒是多了一些情趣。

“亨仔可以自己动吗？”

黄旭熙动了动腰，性器在黄冠亨体内打了几个转，堵在黄冠亨的敏感点上让他的腰更软了。比起黄旭熙的精瘦，黄冠亨是真的像纸片人，体力也没有那么好，何况还有个恶趣味满满的男朋友，总是被逗弄得直不起腰来，只能像液体猫猫一样趴在黄旭熙身上撒娇。

“我好累啊，你给我吧...”

他一会儿舔舔黄旭熙的锁骨，一会儿又去舔咬黄旭熙的胸口，还在他腹肌的纹身上落下几个虔诚的吻，撩得黄旭熙欲火焚身。还没等黄冠亨反应过来，躺着的人已经反客为主，一个翻身把他压进了被窝，下半身快速抽动起来。契合度满分的身体一旦运动起来，快感成倍增加，顶得黄冠亨要很努力地咬住嘴唇才能不漏出那么多呻吟。

“别咬自己，叫出来吧，我喜欢听。”

黄旭熙看他下唇都快要咬破，忍不住伸手去解救他的嘴唇，又落下温柔的吻。下半身却丝毫没温柔，换着角度往里进攻，胯骨和黄冠亨的翘臀撞击的声音、囊袋拍打着会阴的声音、还有后穴润滑剂和肠液被搅动抽查的水声混杂在一起，再加上黄冠亨不再遮掩的叫床声，让他一瞬间怀疑附近的住户是不是也能听到他们的白日宣淫。

黄旭熙之前做爱的时候也不喜欢去抚弄黄冠亨的性器，因为黄冠亨的身子很敏感，只靠后面也能射出来。以前没想过，现在想想是不是因为他是猫所以才这么敏感？

黄旭熙分了一下神，黄冠亨被操得云里雾里的，倒也没察觉，反而是他身后的尾巴顽强地从床单里钻出来，凑在他们的交合处，还被液体沾湿了几缕毛发。黄冠亨被这毛茸茸的触感给拉回了神，低头一看差点羞耻到崩溃，搂着黄旭熙宽阔的肩头呜呜哭起来。

“哦哦亨仔乖~”

黄冠亨伸手去把尾巴拿开，手指又不小心碰到黄旭熙的性器，给他又脸红了一点。因着要讲话的关系，黄旭熙进攻的节奏并不快，只是扭着腰研磨着黄冠亨体内的敏感点，带着黄冠亨一点点往他的高潮临界线带去。

“Lucas...我想射了...”

像是给他下了道命令一样，黄旭熙把着黄冠亨的腰，埋头苦干起来。他这种时候就不太用技巧了，只是靠着尺寸和体力大开大合地操着对方，下下都冲着敏感点和前列腺去。黄冠亨感觉自己是海上行驶着的一艘船，被狂风大浪打得找不着方向，而黄旭熙是他的舵，是他的铆，可以给他最后的那一点安定感。

“嗯！”

最后的那一下抽插，黄旭熙顺手摸了把黄冠亨的龟头，把他成功带入了高潮。白浊的精液顺着性器往下流淌，滑过会阴后滴在床单上，留下一个一个小圆点。黄冠亨还处在不应期，浑身都是软的，一点力气都没有，但还是能感受到各种液体在他身上流淌，还有随着液体流淌的黄旭熙的视线。

“别看了...”

黄旭熙抓住他的手，另一只手居然很过分地揉上了他的尾巴，把黄冠亨激得眼泪一下子就流了下来。猫的尾巴本来就是很敏感的，光是抚摸都能让他有感觉，现在这才刚高潮过后，黄旭熙又来作弄他，简直不要太过分。

“啊！”

黄冠亨气得咬上了黄旭熙的肩头，在他精壮的肌肉上留下两排整齐的牙印。虽然没有真的很痛，但黄旭熙还是叫了一声，手上更不留情地圈住他的尾巴撸动，把黄冠亨的高潮时间延长再延长。他觉得自己脑子都白了，快感像电流一样在全身游走，最后在他的脑海里炸成绚烂的烟花。

黄冠亨大口地喘着气，在黄旭熙的安抚之下逐渐回到安定的状态。他才反应过来塞在后穴里的大东西还硬挺着，看起来他还要挨好一顿操才能让他的饲养员也吃饱。黄旭熙这会儿倒是很多耐心，检查了下黄冠亨的状态，确定现在这种形态下的黄冠亨吃得消，才把人从床上拉起来，跪趴成一只猫的样子，又重新抽插起来。

“嗯...好深...快一点...不要弄那里！”

黄旭熙趴下身子去啄吻他的后颈，又把他后颈的皮肉叼起来一点点，留下一点又一点红红的印子。叼咬吮吻都有一点点痛感，落在他们身上又变成很好的情欲催化剂。黄旭熙把黄冠亨整个人搂得严丝合缝的，只有腰臀因为抽插会和他拉开一点距离。快速抽插之下体液都变成了泡沫，沿着黄冠亨战战巍巍的腿滑下来。

“腿还受得住吗？”

黄旭熙很怕让黄冠亨受伤。他本来就是很骄矜的身子，打针都会痛到哭，黄旭熙觉得做爱应该是让两个人都感到快乐的事，弄到受伤就不好了，弄到黄冠亨受伤就更不好了。

“你快点射就好了...”

黄冠亨手都快没力气，撑不住自己的身体，头顶的耳朵一动一动的，看起来实在是好可爱。黄旭熙离他第一次射也差不多了，大力冲撞了几下，力气大得像要把囊袋也塞进去，又凑过去舔了下黄冠亨的耳朵，让他的后穴不自觉地夹了夹，也让黄旭熙成功交代了出去。

半软的性器从黄冠亨的后穴抽出去，带着液体‘啵’的一声，让小猫又觉得有点害羞。他的猫身体部分倒是比较诚实，一对耳朵转来转去的，尾巴又搭在两人身上，尾巴尖轻拍在黄旭熙的屁股上，像在和他调情。

“原来猫和尾巴真的是两个意识吗？还是说亨仔你还是很想要？”

黄冠亨闻言立马抓住了自己的尾巴，想要把它塞回到自己身下，掩盖自己食髓知味的想法。但没过一会儿他的尾巴又溜了出来，照样缠回到黄旭熙身上。

“原来你这么喜欢我啊？”

黄旭熙又露出那副臭屁的笑容，大大的眼睛笑到眯起来，两排整齐的牙齿和大大的嘴巴一起笑成个完美的灿烂笑脸，凑在黄冠亨面前就是成倍的美颜暴击。

“对啊，我就这么喜欢你啊，你以为哦！”

黄冠亨的嘴硬在黄旭熙眼里也很可爱，他一下没忍住，又凑过去和黄冠亨浅浅地亲吻好几下，不带任何情欲色彩，纯粹是出于对他的爱。最后一个亲吻贴住许久，松开后他又把头埋到黄冠亨的颈窝里，刚睡醒炸起来的毛发蹭得黄冠亨咯咯笑。

“你以后可以常常变成猫吗？”

“怎么了，你就喜新厌旧了吗？”

“当然不是啦，但你的猫尾巴比你诚实，我看它比较能懂你的心思。”

“那你猜猜我现在在想什么？”

“我猜...你想再来一轮？”

黄冠亨的脸又红了，像拿最顶级的胭脂扫过一层，白里透粉的过分讨人喜欢了。他埋头下去做鸵鸟，身后的尾巴又偷偷地冒了出来，分明就是欢愉的模样。

“亨仔你看，你的尾巴又出来了。”

黄旭熙指了指他的身后，痞笑得不怀好意，手上的动作倒是利索，从床头柜里摸出了新的套子和润滑剂，翻身把黄冠亨重新压回被窝里。

“我猜的对吗？”

黄冠亨撇撇嘴，双手把着他的头就亲上去。

“来啦！”

END.


End file.
